


Ghost in my Head

by the_problem_with_stardust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hunter Braeden, Laura Hale Feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Rating is for later chapters, badass braeden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: It started out as a headache.Braeden shrugged off the dull throb, chalking it up to lack of sleep. She choked down some painkillers and continued the process of stripping down the hotel room.When every last trace of her presence was removed and her arsenal carefully packed away, Braeden allowed herself a moment of weakness. She leaned against her designer suitcase (retrofitted to house her sawed off, machete and a wide assortment of ammo) and massaged her temples. If anything, the pain had increased since she took the pills.“I need a drink,” she muttered into the empty room.You know, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness.Written for Laura Hale Appreciation Week Days 1, 2, and 5: Laura Didn’t Die, Pre-canon, The Missing Years





	Ghost in my Head

**Author's Note:**

> There are chapters for each day but I’m a little behind on, well, everything.
> 
> Chapter 1: Edit and teaser  
> Chapter 2: The Missing Years  
> Chapter 3: Pre-Canon  
> Chapter 4: Laura Didn't Die
> 
> There are chapters for each day but I’m a little behind on, well, everything.  
> Thanks again to the fabulous mod of this event and I hope y'all enjoy my first attempt at smut of any kind.

 

It started out as a headache.

Braeden shrugged off the dull throb, chalking it up to lack of sleep. She choked down some painkillers and continued the process of stripping down the hotel room.

When every last trace of her presence was removed and her arsenal carefully packed away, Braeden allowed herself a moment of weakness. She leaned against her designer suitcase (retrofitted to house her sawed off, machete and a wide assortment of ammo) and massaged her temples. If anything, the pain had increased since she took the pills.

“I need a drink,” she muttered into the empty room.

_You know, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness._

She blinked, startled by the thought. As if talking to herself was what marked her as crazy, rather than traveling across the country on a half-planned revenge mission against something she knew nothing about.

With one last look over the room, Braeden gathered up her things and slipped into character.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable post and edit [HERE!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com/post/178594207662/ghost-in-my-head-it-started-out-as-a-headache)


End file.
